


A Day of Texts Between Eren and Armin 2

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexting, Teen Romance, Texting, modern American high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which we read a day's worth of texts between the pair after they've became a couple.I rather love how this one turned out! Fun, sex talk, danger, gossip, wahoo!!!(No smut though, don't get excited by that M rating lol)





	

**Armin:**

Good morning, hot stuff ;)

_[sent 7:30am]_

_[A/N: Eren and Armin had phone sex last night so they got a "really great night's sleep" and they’re in great moods today.]_

**Eren:**

Damn babe you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Hey ;)

**Armin:**

Nah, just you ^3^

Good breakfast?

**Eren:**

Mom made keeshes? Whatever those are.

They're not bad

**Armin:**

Oh quiches! I like those too if they're made right. So I'm sure your mom's were great.~

**Eren:**

Yeah well I look forward to washing them down with a big long drink of Armin Arlert when I see you...

**Eren:**

SHIT MOM READ THAT TEXT

**Armin:**

O_O...

* * *

**Armin:**

Get a big enough drink before class, big man?

_[sent 8:30]_

**Eren:**

Man you are something else today =w= I like it~ 

And yeah that’ll do for now...

**Armin:**

Mmm why don't you spend the night with me tonight and see what else I can be?...

**Eren:**

Oh Armin you're determined to get me in trouble today, aren't you?

**Eren:**

If you don't mind stopping off at the market with me after school to restock on condoms, sure!

**Armin:**

What if I told you I already have some? Fancy new lube too ;3 It heats up...

**Eren:**

Dude you're gonna get me so hard in the middle of class :'UUU

**Armin:**

SORRY sorry sorry sorry!

How's class going?

**Eren:**

Boring as fuck. Classes are back to their regular schedules and yet Roy still drones on for what feels like years...

And don't ever be sorry for turning me on ;)

**Armin:**

Do you think Mr. Roy had a thing with Pixis?

**Eren:**

Huh? Are they gay?

**Armin:**

Idk. I'm pretty sure Pixis has at least experimented though.

**Eren:**

Your one naughty minded guy today, aren't you?

**Armin:**

Oh Eren I wasn't thinking about IT lol

**Eren:**

Suuuure

**Armin:**

Nono seriously I wasn't!

**Armin:**

Seriously!!! :'O

**Armin:**

Eren come on, you know I wasn't!!!

* * *

**Eren:**

Sorry had to stop texting cuz he almost caught me. 

See you after gym.

_[sent 9:31]_

**Armin:**

K.

**Eren:**

And don't worry it doesn't bother me that you're into old men porn ;)

**Armin:**

EREN!!!!!

* * *

**Eren:**

Mmm all that dirty talk of yours really had me going in the shower...

_[sent 10:42]_

**Eren:**

I was late to chemistry cuz of you. I'll have to ask you to pay me back for that later ;)

**Armin:**

Some guys beat me up...

_[sent: 10:59]_

**Eren:**

WHAT

**Eren:**

WHO THE FUCK JUST GIMME THEIR NAMES!!!

**Armin:**

It hurts really bad... I don't wanna walk yet...

**Eren:**

Where are you?!

**Armin:**

I'm in the locker room. But stay where you are, I don't wanna get you in trouble.

**Eren:**

Hell no I'm coming to help you!

**Eren:**

FUCK ZOE WON'T LET ME LEAVE CUZ I WAS ALREADY LATE

**Armin:**

Please stay where you are...

**Armin:**

I don't want you getting hurt too.

**Eren:**

I told him it was an emergency and they wouldn't believe me!

**Eren:**

I'm so sorry Armin I should've walked you to class instead of jerking off in the shower god I'm so sorry...

**Armin:**

No it's okay! It wasn't your fault.

**Eren:**

Stay where you are I just saw those jerks go by in the halls so they're still hanging about.

**Armin:**

Eren I love you...

**Eren:**

I love you too!

**Eren:**

Why'd you say so

**Armin:**

Because I do... I hate feeling like this but you make it all okay when you're here.

**Eren:**

I'm so sorry Aru I'm coming to get you just as soon as the bell rings...

**Armin:**

I don't wanna get you in trouble for texting either

**Eren:**

Fuck that I don't care what the teachers say. It's not like they care about US.

**Armin:**

Can you send me a joke or something to take my mind off the pain? :(

**Eren:**

[[LINK](http://moriicat.tumblr.com/post/156580519305/peppapigvevo-doujinshi-adkljbz)]

**Eren:**

[[LINK](http://moriicat.tumblr.com/post/154632061905/sanshodelaine-liliachuu-haiderabd51-this)]

**Eren:**

[[LINK](http://moriicat.tumblr.com/post/150593131320/skullknights-who-is-this-stylish-old-man)]

**Eren:**

This isn't really funny so much as cute though 

[[LINK](http://moriicat.tumblr.com/post/150499427440/wizardshark-rubykgrant-nightwing1536)]

**Armin:**

Hahah I will definitely HAVE to get you that post it note shirt!

**Armin:**

Thanks Eren<3

**Eren:**

No problem. Still hurting?

**Armin:**

Yeah, but I think I'll be okay.

**Eren:**

I know you're angry with yourself for hiding out but don't be. You're not weak for taking a break when you can't take anymore injuries.

**Armin:**

That was hurting me the most...

Thanks for not thinking less of me.

**Eren:**

I'd never think less of you. :) I love you.

**Armin:**

I love you too.

**Eren:**

Coming!!!

* * *

_[A/N: Eren skips class to walk Armin to the nurse's office and stays with him until the nurse sends them off to history class. It's unnerving to walk into a classroom with everyone staring at you but Eren never leaves Armin's side so it's alright, and the painkillers work soon enough to soothe Armin's aches. They eat lunch together in the Algebra classroom so they needn't run off when the bell rings. Normally they'll pass notes to one another or something during classes they share, but Mr. Ackerman isn't someone you wanna piss off for playing around. After Algebra, they part for their next class.]_

* * *

**Eren:**

Hey am I still coming over after school or did you change your mind after earlier? :(

_[sent 2:31]_

**Armin:**

Oh please come over! I'm okay now, you spending the night makes me feel so much better anyway<3

**Eren:**

Hahah so I'm spending the night then? Alright, I'll be sure to give you something better to remember all night long ;3

**Eren:**

If you're up to it that is, let me know if your too sore for sex okay?

**Armin:**

I'll be fine, I definitely want you to fuck me tonight.<3

Just... cuddle me a lot afterwards? If you don't mind. I mean you do that anyway but extra tonight, please?

**Eren:**

I'll never let you go<3.

**Armin:**

<3

**Armin:**

I really wanna go home already...

**Eren:**

Want me to take you home now?

**Armin:**

No no, we have a quiz in art today, remember?

**Eren:**

Miss Reiss is a pushover though, so surely she'll give us a break, right?

**Armin:**

Come on, now, it's just an art quiz. :’3 Won't take long.

**Eren:**

Fine. But I do think we should leave right after it so we can get off campus before Jean and company get a chance to harass you again. I don't think we should take the risk.

**Armin:**

If you say so... I'll gather all my stuff when the bell rings then.

**Eren:**

And we don't need to stop anywhere? You've got condoms and lube and pizza rolls and cherry coke and everything we need at your house?

**Armin:**

Yep we're good.^^ Did you call your parents and tell them you won't be home?

**Armin:**

Uh oh, it’s raining.

**Eren:**

I'm texting mom right now.

**Eren:**

Oh yeah so it is...

_[A/N: Eren smiles at this because Armin loves cuddling him during storms]._

**Armin:**

Your mom doesn't like you texting during class.

**Eren:**

She'll understand if I say you're injured.

**Eren:**

She said it's cool :) She's never thrilled about me spending the night with you anymore but she has no reason to say no hahah

**Armin:**

Haha

**Eren:**

Shit. Change of plans... do you mind coming over to my house tonight instead? Dinah is coming over and mom said she refuses to have dinner alone with her, dad, and Zeke and not me.

_[sent 2:52]_

**Armin:**

Yikes... guess we’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight too huh? :’T No sex? :’(

**Eren:**

I’m so sorry Armin... It may be for the best anyway so my dad can check you for injuries but, yeah I guess we won’t get to tonight... 

**Armin:**

You’ll still cuddle me at least, won’t you? :’(

**Eren:**

Of course<3 We’ll take our time and stop for pizza on the way home then so I won’t have to eat the German shit Dinah’s gonna wanna serve.

**Armin:**

Haha I’ll eat your scraps for you.<3 Go ahead and fill up on pizza in the meantime ;)

**Eren:**

You’re the best, you know that? :) When the bell rings I’ll grab your stuff for you while you call your grandpa. What all books will you need from your locker?

**Armin:**

Oh YOU’RE the best! I need chemistry, math, and literature. You remember my locker combination?

**Eren:**

845~

**Armin:**

Right. uwu

* * *

**Eren:**

Aunt Dinah scares me...

_[sent 5:46]_

**Armin:**

She doesn’t mean to be scary... but I know what you mean lol.

**Eren:**

Do you think she’s still in love with my dad?

**Armin:**

Oh yeah.

**Eren:**

Shit do you see the look on my mom’s face?! LOL

**Armin:**

I do XD

**Eren:**

Damn if Zeke opens his mouth one more time about Dinah’s borscht recipe in front of my mom....

**Armin:**

I KNOW RIGHT?!!! You’re mom worked so hard on this dinner, at the last minute too!!!

And it’s not like she wouldn’t make some passive aggressive comment if your mom HADN’T made dinner!

**Eren:**

Yeah?! >:(

**Armin:**

But I get it, I mean- clearly her borscht is something Zeke holds dear since she didn’t give him much else to rejoice about as a kid... still doesn’t change that he’s undermining your mom’s meal. Maybe Zeke’s trying to drop hints that he wants Dinah to bring him dinner more often? I wish your dad would at least stick up for your mom. But I guess it’s way too uncomfortable and he doesn’t feel like he’s in any position with them to shush them...

**Armin:**

Sorry I’m just over here analyzing your family :’)

**Eren:**

No please do! It’s fascinating, I’d LOVE some answers to these why these crazies act like this lmao

**Eren:**

Hey nice slip in about my mom’s bratwurst<3 She really appreciated it. :)

**Armin:**

Of course! I meant it too, your mom makes the best sausage anything!

**Eren:**

You know she tells me all the time how much she loves you. She’s really happy that I’m with you.<3 I think it scares her to hear us slip about our dreams, but she really really loves you for taking such care with me and being so understanding of me and doing what’s best for me and yadda yadda all that mom stuff ;)

**Armin:**

Aw I love her too! I’m so happy to have her blessing.

**Eren:**

_[A/N: Eren was about to send Armin a message about Carla calling Armin her son in law when he’s not around... but backs out of it since it’s too soon to talk about marriage... even though they’re both definitely set on being married in the future.]_

Hey do you think my mom could beat Dinah in a fight?

**Armin:**

I think Dinah is probably the better fighter overall but if it’s over your dad’s hand, I think your mom would wreck her lol

**Eren:**

My thoughts exactly! Thank god you like Dinah’s borscht she puts wayyyyyy too much onion in it for me.

**Armin:**

I don’t particularly care for it either, I’m just a fan of an authentic euro meal~ lol.

**Eren:**

Makes things easier for me.

* * *

_[A/N: Dinah has broken out her laptop of photos from her trip to Ukraine. Normally, Armin loves to hear about trips, but the photos are all bad and mostly selfies of her she clearly photoshopped for Grisha to see, and her tales are pretty dry. Eren is annoyed because he can tell Armin is ready for bed but Dinah’s long unwanted slide show is still taking place on the couch where they’ll be sleeping. Carla runs upstairs briefly to change Eren’s bedding for her as the guest bed, and gives Eren a look suggesting he keep an eye out for her and end the evening immediately should she come onto his father.]_

**Armin:**

I am so sorry I asked about her visit... It was just a simple question I didn’t think she’d give us the grand tour of her boring trip...

**Eren:**

Haha yeah it’s all your fault~ 

**Eren:**

I’m kidding of course

**Armin:**

:((((

_[A/N: Eren kisses Armin’s temple with a smile]_

**Eren:**

I said I’m kidding! Trust me, this was bound to happen even if you didn’t ask, look how prepared she was for this, ‘I just happen to have a slideshow’ indeed.

_[A/N: Armin yawns and rests against Eren’s shoulder, his achy body dying for sleep...]_

**Eren:**

You okay? :(

**Armin:**

Yeah, just exhausted...

_[A/N: Eren kisses Armin’s head, trying to think of some way to get Dinah to go to bed...]_

**Eren:**

It’s pretty stupid how she shows up by surprise to flirt with my dad and gets to sleep in my bed when your injured...

**Armin:**

It’s just etiquette........

_[A/N: Eren smirks at that because Armin refuses to be impolite but knows he agrees.]_

**Eren:**

It’s just cuz we’re kids and they’re adults. It’s all to do with age and I think that’s so stupid.

**Armin:**

Careful Eren, your face tends to snarl and show when you’re all riled up or angry about something...

**Eren:**

Pshh. Like she’s looking at anything but my dad.

**Armin:**

Well your mom came back so they’re just looks and can’t be anything more, thankfully.

**Eren:**

Tbh I’m this close to just butting in and saying you’re sore and exhausted and need to go to sleep.

**Armin:**

Mmm tbh I’m tempted to let you. But I won’t. I have no place to impose as a guest.

**Eren:**

Oh trust me my mom would love an excuse to end this. And my dad would have her back cuz he knows for a fact you’re very sore.

* * *

_[A/N: Dinah finally yawns and announces she’s tired and ready for bed]_

**Eren:**

SHE’S tired?!

_[A/N: When Dinah is told that she’ll be given Eren’s bed while Eren and Armin sleep on the couch, she makes a judgement-tinged “Oh...” remark that they were allowed such a scandal-inducing set up downstairs. Armin had to hold Eren back, with desperate eyes and by squeezing his hand. Carla shows Dinah to Eren’s room and she gets settled while Eren and Armin settle in on the couch in each others arms under the big green plush blanket. Dinah comes back downstairs to get some water from the kitchen with Zeke, however, and the pair start speaking in German. Not realizing Armin speaks German too, they make a snarky comment about Eren sleeping with Armin downstairs which makes Armin growl audibly from the couch... Eren shushes him and kisses his cheeks to calm him down though, having no idea what the half-blood family were saying. Armin’s hand aches to text Eren what they said but he resists so as not to cause trouble... The Other-Yeagers sit down to talk in the kitchen for a while, still in German, attempting a hushed tone, yet still keeping the pair awake...]_

**Eren:**

Why’d they even give her my bed if she’s not gonna use it...

**Armin:**

Why are they even in the kitchen when they have the whole basement to lounge in all night...

**Eren:**

What the hell are they even saying?

**Armin:**

Zeke’s telling her about some philosophy paper he’s writing, which sounds a little contrived to me. But he’s trying to impress her. I feel bad for him, honestly...

**Eren:**

That feeling wears a little thin when you see how much crap he stuffs in our fridge.

**Armin:**

He envies you you know...

**Eren:**

Yeah I know. I’m not ungrateful... Just crabby cuz he’s not minding his manners very well. 

Though I guess in a way he is by talking in German so I can’t be annoyed.

**Armin:**

Hmhm being multilingual is a great secret weapon for me ;3 

**Eren:**

God I love that you can do this! What are they saying now?

**Armin:**

That your dad’s been good to him and so has your mom.

**Eren:**

Damn right. 

**Armin:**

And that as rascally as you are, he really loves you too.

**Eren:**

Then can he let me go to sleep?

**Armin:**

Hahah love never sleeps.

**Eren:**

Clearly...

**Eren:**

Hey, you love me?

**Armin:**

Of course I do<3

Why?

**Eren:**

That’s kinda what I wanna know.

**Armin:**

We’ve had this conversation before, out loud.

**Eren:**

I know...

**Armin:**

I love you cuz your wonderful...

**Eren:**

I worry though because my dad loved Dinah once too. And thought she was wonderful... 

**Armin:**

_[A/N: Armin, who’s lying on his back comfortably with Eren snugly beside him, tightens his hug and kisses Eren’s lips. He whispers in Eren's ear "We are forever..." Eren smiles and cuddles him back with extra tender hugs since Armin is sore. Armin had been leaving out Dinah’s comments about not trusting Eren, but was growing a lot angrier over them with Eren being so sweet and dear tonight...]_

**Eren:**

I’m asking them to go to sleep.

**Armin:**

Oh, Eren you don’t need to...

_[A/N: Armin doesn’t wanna give Dinah another reason to look down on Eren.]_

**Eren:**

I’ll be polite. You’re hurting and you need to sleep. There is no excuse for this and whether I’m younger or not, they need to be considerate of guests >:/

_[A/N: Armin kisses Eren for luck, seeing as his mind was made up, and waits patiently for Eren to return from the kitchen. He cringes at the phony change of tone when the guest-Yeagers switch over to English for Eren, who asked them in a very polite and kind tone for them to let Armin sleep... Eren returns and sure enough the sounds of Zeke and Dinah shuffling in the kitchen to prepare for bed can be heard while they mumble to one another in German again.]_

**Eren:**

Taking their time...

**Armin:**

_[A/N: Armin hears another distrusting comment about Eren from the kitchen.]_

I love you.

**Eren:**

I love you too. Everything alright?

**Armin:**

Yeah.

_[A/N: Armin puts his phone on the coffee table for the night and snuggles Eren under the blanket on the couch, so comfortable and warm in the loose shirt and soft pants he borrowed from Eren, and smiling against Eren’s smile... Eren cuddles him back tighter, per Armin’s request from earlier, and pecks his lips, cheeks, and nose with various soft kisses... Armin closes his eyes and counts himself the luckiest guy in the world. Eren muses on thoughts of giving Armin breakfast in the jacuzzi tomorrow morning to help soothe his aching body, should the weather be fair. The pair fall asleep in the dark, orange nightlight-lit living room to the sound of the rain drizzling in a low pitter patter outside the window..._

* * *

_The rain continues in to the morning and Armin wakes up with a smile. Eren wakes up not much later to the sound of silence and rain, and kisses Armin. They stay like this for a long while, Eren planning to draw a hot bubble bath for Armin with the jacuzzi idea out, and Armin planning to make out with Eren right after breakfast. Zeke wakes up with a noisy spring in his step and starts making waffles in the kitchen for Dinah, who strolls down within moments for the smell.]_

**Eren:**

Mom’s gonna kill him for using her waffle maker. 

Guten tag mein leibling...

_[sent: 8:31]_

**Armin:**

Good morning<3\. Ich liebe dich.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make Dinah such a homewrecker, it just made things more exciting, sorry sorry sorry! >.


End file.
